This invention concerns improvements in the construction of golf club heads, and more particularly has to do with forming of a golf "wood" club head having a core extending about a cavity. A major object is to facilitate provision of a lighter, but larger, golf club head, as compared with conventional club heads.
In general, in a golf game, the player who makes the farthest shot at the first drive is apt to lead the game. Therefore, in order for a golfer to make a far shot, he desires to have a lighter, but larger, driver club head. However, the head of a conventional golf club is comparatively heavy, (and therefore must be smaller in size) because the core inside the head is filled with solid material. This increased weight also restricts enlargement of the size of the head to a certain extent.
In the past, efforts were made toward making the inside of the core a cavity, but these resulted in failures because the heads become deformed by injection heat when they come out from the injection molding machine. For this reason the core of the conventional club head remained filled with solid material.
On the other hand, attempts have also been made to reduce the weight of the club head by having the core made of foam plastic. But this also fails to overcome deformation caused by injection heat, since the injected hot liquid surges into empty holes of the foam plastic.